24: Legacy (2017)
24: Legacy is an American television series created by Manny Coto and Evan Katz for the Fox network. The series is a spin-off of 24 which was created by Joel Surnow and Robert Cochran. The series premiered on February 5, 2017, consisting of 12 episodes. Starring *Corey Hawkins - Eric Carter *Miranda Otto - Rebecca Ingram *Anna Diop - Nicole Carter *Teddy Sears - Keith Mullins *Ashley Thomas - Isaac Carter *Dan Bucatinsky - Andy Shalowitz *Coral Peña - Mariana Stiles *Charlie Hofheimer - Ben Grimes *Sheila Vand - Nilaa Mizrani *Raphael Acloque - Jadalla Bin-Khalid *with Gerald McRaney - Henry Donovan *and Jimmy Smits - John Donovan 'Special Guest Stars' *Carlos Bernard - Tony Almeida 'Guest Starring' *Andrew Howard - Gabriel (ep5) *Aynsley Bubbico - Amy (ep1) *Bailey Chase - Thomas Locke *Bill Kelly - Officer Paul Vernon *C.S. Lee - Daniel Pang (ep11) *Clyde Kusatsu - Senator (ep1) *Daniel Zacapa - Luis *Dylan Ramsey - Rashid (ep1) *Elena Satine - Naseri's Accomplice (ep9) *Eli Danker - Ibrahim Bin-Khalid *Ismail Bashey - Hammad (ep12) *Ivo Nandi - Mikail Dudayev *James DuMont - Jenkins (ep6) *James Moses Black - Donald Simms *Jimmy Gonzales - Julian Royo *Kathryn Prescott - Amira Dudayev *Kevin Christy - David Harris *Laith Nakli - Kusuma *Moran Atias - Sidra *Oded Fehr - Asim Naseri *Saad Siddiqui - Malik (ep1) *Themo Melikidze - Khasan Dubayev *Tiffany Hines - Aisha *Zayne Emory - Drew Phelps 'Co-Starring' *Alex Collins - FBI Agent Dietrich (ep12) *Annie Humphrey - Stern Woman *Bobby Hernandez - Officer Fernandez (ep4) *Brandon Hirsch - Security Guard (ep7) *Brandon Rush - Agent Fox *Brian Brightman - Commander Marx (ep3) *Brian Oerly - Ferro (ep5) *Caleb J. Spivak - Biometrics Operator (ep9) *Calvin Brown - ICU Doctor (ep4) *Christina Bach - CTU SWAT Medic (ep9) *Christine Devine - News Anchor (ep7) *Corey Hendrix - Homeless Man (ep2) *Daniel Norris - Farmhouse Guard (ep11) *Dave Maldonado - CTU Security Chief Grant (ep9) *Debra Foxx - ER Doctor (ep12) *Derek Carver - CTU Guard (ep5) *Dreah Marie - ER Nurse (ep12) *Drew Sheer - TAC Agent (ep6) *Ernestine Johnson - Lisa (ep11) *Evan Cleaver - CTU Aide (ep10) *Fawad Siddiqui - Mosque Imam (ep4) *Garett Nadrich - Royo's Gun (ep4) *Hajji Golightly - Jerome *Hannah Culwell - Young CTU Tech *Hunter Baxley - Agent Wilkes (ep4) *Jamie Moore - CTU Medic (ep9) *Jarrett Michael - Pentagon Security Marine (ep11) *Jennifer Lutheran - Jennifer Marshall *Jeryl Pennyman - ER Attendant (ep12) *Jesse Malinowski - Officer Tim Bates *Jessica Goei - Grace Wu (ep3) *Jock McKissic - Omar *John Dixon - Medic (ep4) *Joy Jacobson - Eileen Phelps (ep4) *Julius Denem - Jihadi #3 (ep1) *Kasandra Bandfield - EMT (ep12) *Keenan Echols - Security Guard (ep10) *Keith Adams - Sheriff #1 (ep10) *Kiley Casciano - CTU Aide (ep11) *Lara Lihiya - Simms' Assistant (ep11) *Lauren Halperin - Receiving Nurse (ep4) *Mario Perez - Jihadi #2 (ep1) *Mark Hicks - Guard (ep4) *Michael Aaron Milligan - Theo Sterling *Michael Endoso - Jihadi Driver (ep10) *Monicamarie Hawkins - Police Desk Clerk (ep2) *Mustafa Harris - Bahdoon (ep8) *Nas Mehdi - Jihadi #2 (ep8) *Omer Mughal - CTU Computer Agent (ep5) *Pat Dortch - CTU Interrogator (ep7) *Peter Jang - Jihadi #1 (ep1) *Peter Malek - Salim *Rishik Patel - Jihadi #1 *Robert Hendren - Cop in Booth (ep2) *Ryan King Scales - CTU Guard Reed (ep9) *Sam Malone - Andre *Seanna Pereria - Ara Naseri *Seth Dousman - CTU Guard (ep12) *Shauna Rappold - Simms' Staffer (ep11) *Stephen Caudill - Local Cop (ep11) *Stephen Conroy - Sheriff #2 (ep10) *Taylor McDonald - Cop (ep4) *Terry Dale Parks - Lieutenant Daniels *Tian Richards - Kevin (ep5) *Tim Premo Sanders - Paramedic (ep3) *Trey Butler - Gate Guard (ep9) *Troy Faruk - TAC Agent (ep9) *Victoria Hall - Student Soccer Player (ep3) *Vince Foster - Ryan (ep4) *Vishal Patel - Bin Khalid Jihadi *Zeeko Zaki - Hamid Category:TV Series Category:2017 TV Series